Goal! 6: At Dreams End
Goal! 6: At Dreams End Goal! 6: At Dreams End is a fan-written book written by a group of Goal! ''fans, however it is given approval by Robert Rigby, writer of three of the ''Goal! books. Synopsis The book starts with Santiago Munez watching his teammates at Newcastle United from the crowd winning a game in the Barclays Premier League. Shortly after, Santi resigns for Real Madrid after a bad spell at Newcastle. Shortly after, Santi receives the news that the whole Newcastle United squad (including Gavin Harris who had resigned for them) have been killed in a plane crash. The news is broadcast around the world and Santi goes back to a memorial service in Newcastle. It is attended by all of Santiago's friends and family, including the likes of Glen Foy, Enrique and David Bentley. Santiago decides to take some time out of football after his wife Roz died in ''Goal 5: Revenge of the Goalkeeper ''and his best friend Gavin died. Before going back home, Enrique walks around Newcastle. A group of racist bullies find him, and they all start experimenting with heroin. This results in Enrique and the gang climbing to the top of St James' Park, the home of Newcastle United. They all fall... Santiago returns to football, scoring a hat-trick against ''Real Sociedad ''in his first game. After going to the doctors, Santi realises his love for Roz's mother, Carol. Santi's confused mind disgusts everyone around him and the press make fun out of him. He has feelings for her after he saved her from a burning building in Madrid. They get married, however in 2 months, Carol dies in a terrorist attack whilst on work in Chicago. Needing a soulmate, Santi quickly marries Gavin's former girlfriend, but she dies in a skiing accident in Switzerland. This means within eight months, Santi has had three wives, all three marriages ended tragically. Santi then hears of the sudden death of ex-Liverpool star Robbie Fowler, news which shocks English football. Gianluigi Buffon comes to Santi's house he is good friends with him. He is invited to his house where his Grandma is staying. However, Santi trips on the TV remote spilling orange juice over his grandma, Mercedes Muñez. She immediately feels a deep hatred for her beloved grandson and starts beating him to death. He escapes up the stairs with Gigi. When Mercedes reaches the top of the stairs, Gigi kicks a ball at her to get rid of her and she falls down the stairs to her death. Feeling his life is not worth living, Santi cuts his wrists, resulting in him going to hospital. He is visited by Glen Foy. Whilst leaving the hospital, Glen falls in a hole left by builders whilst doing gas pipes. They failed to put a hazard sign up. Glen is killed instantly. Santi signs for Saudi club Al-Fateh FC and appoints Barry Rankin as his agent. He links up with Liam Adams from Goal III but the team are relocated to Damascus, Syria due to political reasons. During an evening meal in a restaurant, there is a bomb blast that kills everyone apart from Santi instantly. He is quickly rushed to hospital. Santi starts dying of his horrific injuries, therefore making him realise that this is finally the end of the dream. As his eyes close, Santi sees a vision of Roz... Category:Stuff